The Revival Part 1
Story Yami, Ishizu, Dragan and Jesse all head for the maze, it seeming to be completely sealed off. Jesse: No way in. Yami: That means all the others are trapped inside. Dragan: Step aside. I’ll bust a hole through this. Dragan spins Mjølnir, as he slams it into the wall. The wall is left un-dented, though the wall retracts into the ground. Ishizu: (Sarcastically) Wow, that really worked. Dragan: That wasn’t me. Ishizu: I’m aware. Jesse: Whoever’s controlling this thing is expecting us. Yami: Then let’s give them a warm welcome. In a labyrinth passage, Rebecca raises the Millennium Shield, planting it into the ground to cut off the electricity traveling along the floor. Raphael stands at one end of the corridor, as Sherry in her Chevalier de Fleur armor lunges forward, rapier in front. Raphael fires lightning at her, being drawn to her rapier like a lightning rod. She’s electrocuted, as she’s forced back. Raphael: You kids are in way over your head. You should leave excursions like this to the professionals. Sherry: We are professionals. We haven’t lost yet. Raphael: First time for everything. At the other end of the corridor, Valon thrusts a fist at Kalin, him barrel rolling to the side to dodge. He scratches at Valon, him catching it and kneeing Kalin to the sky, while Blair blasts him with a propulsion blast. He tumbles back, hitting the wall at the intersection. Blair: This way’s clear! Come on! Blair flies forward to make the turn, when Kalin springs back into action, biting into her enhanced fist. She lets out a startled scream, the fist sparking electricity from the pierced wires. Blair raises her left hand, blasting him away with a propulsion blast, as Valon punches him into the wall. Valon: I’ll handle this chap. You give the girls cover. Blair nods, flying back, showing Raphael was walking straight towards Rebecca and Sherry, Sherry jumping in for quick burst attacks, though she’s repelled. Rebecca causes the Millennium Shield to levitate, and shoot like a spear at Raphael. Raphael shoots lightning, catching into the electromagnetic track, stopping the assault. Rebecca: Impossible! Raphael: What’s wrong? Didn’t think that your electromagnetic control system couldn’t be overridden? That’s why you’ll lose. Overconfidence in your own tech. Sherry: And you’re not? Raphael: I’ve lived for at least 5,000 years. I have the experience to allow me to win. I’ve seen thousands of battle styles, and have been able to analyze and make counters for them, and similar styles. Blair: Then how do you stop this one? Blair fires a propulsion blast, as Raphael side steps it, shooting lightning from his tower. It hits Blair, short-circuiting her armor as she drops to the floor. Raphael: You’re still wearing metal armor. It’s easy enough to hit you and cause a short circuit to you ar… Blair stands instantly, firing a propulsion shot, blasting Raphael backwards. Blair: Too bad. We run on Ener-D, a power source immune to an overcharge. Valon: Let’s move it, blokes! Valon pins Kalin to the wall with his elbow, as Rebecca, Sherry and Blair round the corner, Valon letting up to keep up. Rebecca: Those guys were as strong as those Earthbound Immortals! Blair: The undead paired with those with an eternal lifespan. I think I’m perfectly fine to going back to fighting killer robots. Sherry: Not likely. Do we still have a lock on Leo? Blair: Yeah. We’ll want to take this left. The ground shakes violently, as the group looks into the sky. The alter from before shrinks into the ground, while a newer, larger alter shoots out towards the exit of the labyrinth, glowing an eery red. Rebecca: What’s going on? That other temple was the sacrificial temple! Valon: It’s obvious that there’s more going on than we thought. Blair: I hope Leo’s okay. End Scene Yami, Ishizu, Jesse and Dragan make it out of the labyrinth, on approach to the new temple. Yami: This can’t be. I recognize that temple! It was in… Camula: Diagon’s dimension. Camula walks out from around the corner, grinning at them despite her severely burned skin. Camula: Soon, the Red Nova, also known as Diagon the Conqueror, will reemerge. Yami: And here I thought I was done with him. Jesse: Who’s Diagon? Ishizu: An interdimensional demon. Looks like an Octopus. Camula: In the time of the Incan empire in Peru, he was the Earthbound Immortal based off the Snake hieroglyphic. He was the strongest of them, as well as the only one who thought bigger. He expanded out, capturing the influence of myself and Master Dartz 10,000 years ago. And he has since been impossible to remove, as evidenced by him joining forces with Zorc the Dark One 3,000 years ago. Ishizu: Is your plan as predicable as before? Use Luna as your sacrifice for it and increase its power. Camula: The sacrifice will occur at the alter to restore him to this world, in his Earthbound Immortal form. From there, he will incorporate old and new powers, making the need to control people obsolete. But her power, her evil, wretched light, will power him up even more. Jesse: So he wants the Light of Destruction. Yami: Jesse, Ishizu, go on ahead. Find Luna and stop that sacrifice. Dragan: And us? Yami: (Drawing two cards) We’ll give this lady a good time. Camula: I wonder if you can. Camula turns into Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, as she shoots her tongue at them. Dragan shoots lightning at the tongue, forcing it back. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix. Snare-ye-oh: Snare-ye-oh! Ishizu and Jesse fly past Ccarayhua, as she spins to swat them with her tail. Snare-ye-oh extends bandages, wrapping around the tail, catching it and stopping it. The two strain to break the other, as eyes open on the bandages, firing freeze rays, freezing a section of the tail. Snare-ye-oh uses his hands to assist in pulling, snapping the tail clean off. Dragan flies up at Ccarayhua’s head, though she slashes at him with her claws, deterring his approach. Camula: You really think that you can stop us? We have worked on reviving Diagon for 10,000 years to cleanse humanity. And your intervention won’t stop it. Ccarayhua’s tail regenerates, as she whips it at Snare-ye-oh. Snare-ye-oh extends his pyramid like appendage, increasing its size to act like a shield. The tail strikes it, knocking Snare-ye-oh back as he fires a powerful laser, blasting through Ccarayhua’s shoulder. Dragan strikes her head with Mjølnir, causing her to step backwards to regain balance. She responds instantly and swats Dragan, sending him crashing to the ground. Dragan: We’re wasting time anymore. If Jesse can destroy that Light, that is fine, but that doesn’t necessarily prevent the revival of that beast. Snare-ye-oh: The others have been destroyed by piercing through the outer Earthbound form and striking the human at the core. With a high enough velocity, you should be able to pierce through its skin with a lightning encased hammer. Dragan: You have a plan to achieve that kind of velocity? Snare-ye-oh: In fact, I recently created the perfect alien for just a scenario. Snare-ye-oh hits the Dueltrix symbol, as he transforms into Terragrade. Terragrade extends morphic arms, grabbing Dragan and putting him on top of the launch pad, a movable slider section moving Dragan back to the end. Terragrade: Charge that lightning, and fly hammer first! Dragan: Turning me into a ballista shot, eh? Very well! For Asgard! Dragan spins his hammer, creating a build up of lightning. Terragrade angles the launch pad upward, aiming at Ccarayhua. Camula: That looks like one of the most pitiful alien forms I’ve seen you use. Hardly useful on its own. Terragrade: It’s not. But with others? It’s as strong as some of my heavy hitters. Terragrade fires, Dragan shot off the launch pad like a rocket. He flies at a blinding velocity, only visible due to the lightning spearhead at the front. Ccarayhua opens its mouth for a scream, as Dragan pierces through her chest, going clean through the Immortal. It hisses as it breaks apart, half of Camula’s body having been destroyed by the impact. Camula: No! Forgive me master! I failed you again! Camula breaks away into dust, as Terragrade reverts. The labyrinth walls behind him begin to break down into dust. Yami: Whew! That was a good shot, Dragan! Uh, Dragan? Yami looks up, seeing that Dragan had not returned. He groans, as he goes running towards the temple. Yami: Can’t wait for him. Hopefully, everyone else is on the way. End Scene Luna climbs the stairs to the alter, the aura of Yubel now visible around her. Jesse holds his arms out, beginning a suction effect that distorts Yubel’s aura. Aster is encased in a full-blown Tyrannopede form, snapping down at Jesse. Jesse struggles to keep its jaws open, Tyrannopede attempting to crunch him. Yubel is restored to normal, unharmed. Jesse: Aster! Get a hold of yourself, buddy! That’s the Light in your head. Ishizu fires mana blasts, blocking Leo’s propulsion blasts. He flies into the air, as his wings jet out, him flying to strike Ishizu with them. Ishizu ducks and rolls underneath them, reluctant to make an attack. Ishizu: I don’t want to hurt you, Leo! But Luna can’t be allowed to that alter. Luna/Yubel: I hear your thoughts growing louder. Why don’t you reveal yourself? Yami: Whoever you’re talking to, it isn’t anyone good. Luna turns, seeing Yami on the stairs behind him. Luna/Yubel: How did you get past my guards? Yami: They’re busy. So, you are the Light of Destruction. What took over Luna at that gang’s factory. Luna/Yubel: And you are too late. My powers are far beyond any that you possess. All I have to do, is exert a bit of energy, and I could control your mind. Yami: I don’t think so. Two cards are already on the blades of the Dueltrix, one of them black. He slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Dark Stone: Dark Stone. Dark Stone holds his hand out, as Yubel screams, her light being sucked into Dark Stone. She’s pulled off of Luna, with residual light still seeping out of Luna, and into Dark Stone. Yubel: You have the Gentle Darkness?! Dark Stone: Two irregularities created to oppose each other. Neither of us should be able to defeat the other, but match each other. However, I’ve tipped the scales on that, and have a form that can permanently absorb you, you disappearing into the void. Yubel: But, if I fade away, then so do you! Dark Stone: And that will restore the balance between us once more. Yubel screams, as the entirety of her Light is sucked into and lost into Dark Stone, all the light leaving Luna. Luna drops afterwards, as Dark Stone catches her, setting her down gently. Dark Stone: I apologize, Luna. I should’ve listened to Jesse earlier. Dark Stone reverts, as does Skurd, Aster shrinking down. Jesse flies up to join Yami, as Ishizu checks up on a dazed Leo. Ishizu: You okay? Leo: Yeah. My head felt, so cloudy and obscured. Really evil and malificant too. Ishizu: Malicious? Leo: Yeah! That! Jesse moves his hand up and down Luna’s body, scanning her. Jesse: You did it. The Light of Destruction is completely gone. Voice: And yet, you have done nothing to stop me. Yami and Jesse turn, seeing Dartz standing in the middle of an Orichalcos circle. Yami: Dartz?! Dartz: Each of the Earthbound Immortal revived a vessel for themselves. Fortunately for the Old One, his most loyal vessel had died, so it was easy for him to revert to his old roots and become the Red Nova Snake again! The Orichalcos circle glows red, as Dartz transforms, becoming a large serpentine being, with a large energy mouth and red eyes. Diagon: Are you ready for me, Yami? Yami: Diagon. You’ve received quite a downgrade. Diagon: Perhaps. But I have an ability that I didn’t have before. Diagon releases an echoing hiss, as a gasp occurs behind him. Yami looks back down, seeing Ishizu turn into a phantasm and being absorbed into Diagon. Thousands of lights fly through the air, and are absorbed, Diagon cackling. Diagon: Every soul that had been previously absorbed by the other Earthbound Immortals were now reabsorbed into me. The strength of all the previous Earthbound Immortals are now in me! Yami: So Dragan and Halldor were just reabsorbed. Jesse: Where did Dragan go before this? Yami: I may have sent him shooting for the stars. Diagon arcs down to slither at them, mouth open to consume Luna. Jesse moves to catch it, as an explosion bursts at his feet, sending him flying back. Diagon scoops through Luna, absorbing her. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades. Yami: You still won’t win! I fuse Bloxx and Lodestar! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. His body transforms into a series of red, yellow and blue blocks, as they build up into the shape of Lodestar. Lodestar’s head floats over the body, though in the shape of a block, with two magnet like appendages for ears. His block feet are large, as his legs are longer than Lodestar’s. The Dueltrix symbol is on his chest. Alien: Blox! Diagon’s tail crashes into his new transformation, shattering the block body and scattering him all over the place. His head floats into the air, as blocks regenerate from his head, restoring his body. Alien: Blox’n Lode! Leo: Heh-he. I get it. Like “lock and load.” Aster: That’s a terrible pun. Blox’n Lode: You guys find Team 4 D’s! Make sure they’re alright and ready to fight! Leo: The others are here? Skurd: Will you be alright, boy?! Blox’n Lode: I can hold him off. Skurd: Not very reassuring. Blox’n Lode holds his arms out, as a magnetic wave shakes the area. The blocks from before levitate into the air, as they fly to build upon Blox’n Lode. He builds red arch wings, as well as forming a sword in his right hand. He releases magnetic waves from his feet, as he flies into the air, going after Diagon. Diagon slinks around to wrap around Blox’n Lode, as he hacks through him, cutting through, releasing an energy burst. Blox’n Lode is blasted skyward, as Diagon shoots at him. Blox’n Lode breaks off blocks from his body, forming a wall. Diagon phases through it, going to eat Blox’n Lode. Blox’n Lode dislodges his head, it floating back as Diagon eats the body. The blocks of the main body explode, destroying Diagon’s head. The blocks from the wall break apart and reform with Blox’n Lode’s head, reforming his body. Blox’n Lode: Okay, not the best form. But maybe I’m not utilizing enough of it. Diagon regenerates, now with three heads. Blox’n Lode forms a sword again, and stretches his arm to slash at Diagon. Diagon’s heads move like tentacles, dodging and breaking through the arm. Blox’n Lode lands, reverting. Yami: Three heads, huh? I fuse Ditto with Diagoneir! To create! Yami draws two cards, placing them on blades and slapping the Dueltrix down. Dittoneir appears, multiplying to have three heads coming out of the sensory nodes. Dittoneir: (All heads) Dittoneir! Dittoneir breathes fire lasers from their mouths, hitting Diagon. Diagon breaks and creates more heads, all of them snarling. They all fire lasers from their mouths, as Diagoneir flies away to dodge. Dittoneir 2: Well, that worked well. Dittoneir 3: Oh, shut it! I thought it was a good idea at the time! Dittoneir 1: How about we try to make more heads? There are more patches of sensory nodes. Let’s give it all we’ve got! Dittoneir 2: Yeah, more heads to argue among. Sure, why not? Dittoneir glows with a purple aura, as two more heads grow out of the sensory nodes. Dittoneir 4: Finally! I can breathe again! Dittoneir 5: Oh, quit complaining! You weren’t the one stuck in the armpit! Dittoneir 1: Guys! Focus all our fire power on the body! Not the heads! Dittoneir 3: On 3! 1, 2, Dittoneir 5: Hey, how come we’re counting to three? I say we count to five! Diagon: (Echoing voice) Pathetic being. You can’t even agree on a course of action. You will die in disagreement. Dittoneir 4: I disagree with that! Everyone, fire! The Dittoneir heads fire, hitting the body of Diagon. The upper body falls to the ground, as the heads become tentacles, forming into Diagon’s regular body. Diagon fires a laser, blasting Dittoneir out of the air. He hits the ground, reverting. Yami lies on the ground, groaning. Characters * Signers ** Yami ** Ishizu Ishtar ** Dragan ** Jesse ** Rebecca Hawkins ** Aster Phoenix ** Skurd ** Luna * Team 4 D's ** Blair ** Sherry LeBlanc ** Valon ** Leo Villains * Raphael * Kalin * Camula ** Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua * Dartz ** Earthbound Immortal Red Nova/Diagon * Yubel Aliens By Yami * Snare-ye-oh * Terragrade * Dark Stone * Blox'n Lode (first appearance) * Dittoneir By Skurd * Tyrannopede Trivia * This episode reveals that Diagon was the Red Nova, and his powers are from being an Earthbound Immortal. * Camula being destroyed signifies all of the main Earthbound Immortals being destroyed. * Blox'n Lode is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. * Terragrade was originally created for this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Earthbound Immortal Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Gentle Darkness Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Light of Destruction Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Cyber Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Paradius Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Diagon Arc